The Dance
by GFstories
Summary: When Stan throws a going away party for Dipper and Mabel, Dipper gets more than what he bargained for about this dance, when he starts having feelings for a special someone.
1. Chapter 1

The Big Dance

Dipper and Mabel have been prepared for the most craziest and scariest events that have tooken place in Gravity Falls. But nothing could prepare them for the day that they had to leave.

It had been a whole 3 months since they first came to this crazy Oregon town, but school was starting back where they lived. It was a hot Saturday morning when the twins woke up and realized it was all over. Their parents were picking them up on Monday.

"Is it seriously already over?" Dipper said in disbelief to his sister.

"Yeah" she replied with sadness

Dipper look through his journal to find that he had found every single thing in the book, even the ones under invisible ink. Except he still didnt figure out who the author was, but he figured that was one mystery that he wouldn't be able to solve.

They both decided to head downstairs for breakfast after their stomachs started to growl. They would usually race each other down the stairs, but they were too depressed today. When they got downstairs there was no food made. They decided to look outside for Stan. When they got outside, he was nailing a poster to a pole.

"Stan?" Dipper asked. "What are you nailing in"

Stan stopped, not realizing that they were right behind him.

"I WAS gonna tell you guys later, but since you're already here, I might as well tell you." He replied.

"WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT?" Mabel exclaimed, eager to know it was.

Since you two knuckleheads are leaving in two days, I decided to throw a party tommorow, in honor of you guys."

"You sure do throw alot of parties" Dipper said

"Thanks Grunkle Stan" Mabel thanked

"But I need your help with setting it up though, so get to work." Stan replied, going back to his normal self.

Dipper and Mabel spent the rest rod the day putting up posters and decorating the shack, for THEIR own party. While Dipper was painting the outside of the shack with glitter (to attract more people) he saw a black limo park near the mystery shack. What came out of it was no other than Pacifica Northwest. She came to make fun of the shack for how ugly it usually looks, but as she looked around she saw decorations around it.

She grabbed one of the posters on the wall and examined it. She wondered what it would be like to go. Then she kept reading it more and saw that it was a party for Dipper and his dimwitted sister.

She thought to herself "Do I really hate Dipper? I've always thought of him as kind've cute..." She shook that out lf her head with disgust. Could she really like Dipper. She climed back into her limo and as it sped off, she didnt know that she was being watched.

Authors note: If you didnt know what this is about, its going to be romance (with a surprise couple) and adventure story. If this gets good reviews, I'll continue it!


	2. Chapter 2

As the limo drove away, Dipper couldn't keep his eyes off it. Many things started racing in his head. "Will she be coming?" He thought to himself.

"What will she do if she does come? Will she sabotage it?" He realized that he couldn't stop thinking about the dance tomorrow, but he also couldn't stop thinking about HER. He imagined her in a purple dress walking into the shack, with the spotlight glowing on her.

"Dipper? Dipper?" She was calling to him.

"Yes?" He said back.

He heard her calling his name louder and louder, until he realized she wasn't the one calling his name

"DIPPER!" Grunkle Stan shouted shaking his awake.

"huh?" Dipper replied being awoken from his daydream.

"I need you to hand out flyers to the people in town, we want as many people here as possible." The old man said handing him flyers with the mystery shack glowing and the word DANCE all over it. Stamped at the bottom was tommorows date on it, for 7:00 pm.

"Ok Stan." He replied taking the flyers.

As Stan went back inside, Dipper jumped in the golf cart and headed for town. He first started at the diner and asked Lazy Susan to hand some put to her customers. She them accidentally added them to her famous coffee omelet and served it to someone. Dipper noticed this, and took the rest of them away from her and bolted out until someone got their breakfast (if you know what I mean)

He then continued to gombe everyone he knew one, until he got to the Northwest Mansion. He wondered if he was gonna make a fool of himself and tried to give Pacifica a flyer. He mustered up as much courage as he could and walked up to the door and rang the bell. A tall man walked up to answer the door

"Can I help you?" He replied. Dipper obviously noticed that it was Mr. Northwest, as everyone knew who he was.

"Could I speak to your daughter for a moment?" Dipper asked politely. Mr. Northwest gave him a strange look. "I suppose" He replied and went inside to get Pacifica.

A few moments later, Pacifica got to the door in her usual purple outfit, and when she realized who it was her heart almost rose out of her chest and threw her mouth. She was excited to see him yet wondered why he was here.

"what are you doing here?" Pacifica asked with a hint of flirtinous

"I was wondering if you could come to this party we are holding at the mystery shack tomorrow" he said handing her a flyer. She acted like she was thinking of an answer, but she already knew in her heart what she was going to say.

"sure, I guess" she replied, trying to act as mellow as possible

"GREAT" Dipper said excitedly, trying to hide the act that he was nervous, but he blew that. He walked back to the cart and drove off as happy as could be.

There was a russ in the bushes next to the door of the mansion.

"So you're going to that party Pacifica" a strange voice coming from the bushes whispered to himself.

"I'll make sure to be there"

**_WOW! Two chapters in one day! I outdid myself. In case youre wondering, like what I said in my first chapter, this will not be all romance, I have more then just that in the works. Until next time!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper almost went on a full joy ride after he found out that Pacifica would be coming. Just imagining him with a slow dance with her was unbearable. By the time he got home it was late at night. He totally forgot about handing out any other flyers after he got to Pacifica's. When he walked through the door with a big smile pasted on his face, everyone wondered why he was so happy. Mabel decided to follow him upstairs. When they got in their room Dipper turned around and almost for a heart attack when he saw Mabel right behind him.

"what are you so happy about?" Mabel asked with her own grin

"Oh nothing, just that a girl-

"A GIRL!" Mabel cut him off. "Whats her name? How's she like? Spill the details!" Mabel shook him until he almost got whiplash.

"She's the most wonderful girl I've ever met"

"Other than me of course" Mabel replied with a silly look on her name. Sooo... Whats her name?"

"Her name is Pacifica" Before he realized that what he said, it was too late

"How could you do this to me!?" Mabel said with anger and betrayal. "She hates me and I hate her! I forbid you to do anything with her."

"Mabel, maybe i could convince her to be friends with you, can you give her a chance? For me?" Dipper tried to put on his most cute face.

Mabel thought about it for a moment. She hated Pacifica for all the mean things she's done to her, but she would do anything for him, knowing that he would do the same

"Ok... I guess"

"Thanks Mabel" he said gratefully while giving her a hug

"Its time for bed!" Stan yelled to them. "We have a big day tomorrow.

Dipper and Mabel brushed their teeth, slipped into their pajamas and went to bed.

"Goodnight Mabel."

"Goodnight Dipper"

At the Northwest Mansion, Pacifica was in her room about to go to sleep too. She was in a deep love too, like Dipper was with her. Then she remembered it was a going away party, which made her sad

"Oh Dipper" she whispered to herself "I want you to be mine."

**I have alot to talk about. First, I posted a q&a on my profile for you guys to check out if you want too. Second, i know i haven't spent much time on Pacifica in this story I'll try to get more of her in. I have the opposite of writer's block! I have so many ideas! Dont forgot to comment! See ya later**


	4. Chapter 4

6:30 pm, thirty minutes until the party begins. Dipper was getting a tuxedo from the clothes shop. He bought the most expensive one he could get. He knew he didn't have much time, since people were already lining up to get tickets. He ran into the shack go the attic and got undressed. He slipped into his tuxedo has fast as he could. Mabel was getting ready too, knitting her best sweater yet. She saw Dipper getting ready, and she saw that he really cared about her.

"So do you think you're ready?" She asked

Dipper looked at her, seeing that it was a serious question

"I really hope so" He replied

He looked at his wristwatch. It now said 6:50

"Looks like its time"

Pacifica spent almost 2 hours getting ready for the dance. She wanted to look best for this dance, and for Dipper. The only thing left was to find the perfect dress. She scurried through all her dresses and decided to wear the turquoise dress she wore at Pioneer Day. She whistled for the limo and stepped inside.

"This might be the best night of my life"

She arrived at the party. Inside the limo the time said 7:10. She stepped out of the limo, and everyone stared, because of how beautiful she looked in the dress and the sparkling limo she just stepped out of. Everyone let her cut them in line, but Pacifica refused, and everyone was surprised. She was right behind a shy nerdy girl who turned around and saw her

"You can cut me in line, but please dont hurt me" She said in fear

Pacifica was annoyed that she was in fear when she hasn't done anything to her, so she just blew her off and waited until she could go in. Dipper was probably waiting for her. When she finally got inside, she immediately started looking for Dipper. It was hard since there were so many people there, but Pacifica kept looking.

Dipper walked into the room where the party was taking place. It didn't take him long to find Pacifica, who looked stunning in the dress that she was wearing. She turned around and saw him, and she thought the same thing about him. They walked towards each other, wondering what to say

"Hi" Dipper greeted

"Hey" Pacifica said back

"You look gorgeous"

"So do you. Well I mean you look handsome" Pacifica said, fiddling up her words from being so nervous

They both started to listen to the music, trying to come up with got bored just standing around.

"Shall we?" He said holding out his hand

"I'd love to" Pacifica replied taking his hand. They went to the dance floor And started having a good time. Dippet didn't know many dance moves, so Pacifica taught him, and they about danced the night away.

Over by the punch bowl, Mabel watched them, and was curious as how Dipper had fallen for her. But she realizes tht it was because she was pretty and actually was nice to Dipper, but Mabel started to get sad, because there was noone she could hang out with. Dipper was on his date and Candy and Grenda didn't come. That was until a boy about her age walked up to her

" Why are you so sad?" He asked. "This is a party"

"I have no one to enjoy it with"

"Well, how about me?" He offered

Mabel was wondering "Was this guy asking me to hang out with him? He is kind be cute."

"Ok" She answered

"My name is Andrew"

"My name is Mabel

"So this party is for you? And you're acting all sad? Now thats not right. By the way, nice sweater"

"Thanks. Come on let's hit the dance floor"

They made their way to the dance floor, and now everyone was having a good time.

"Alright dudes, now it's time to bring it doowwwmnn" Soos said while putting on slow music. Dipper and Pacifica did not hesitate, and started slow dancing before anyone else, as they were waiting for this dance all night. Mabel did, as she just met Andrew tonight.

"Don't be afraid" Andrew said

Mabel took his hand and they started slow dancing too, and Mabel saw it as the highlight of her life

A man stood on a railing that was connecting to the roof rod the shack. He was holding a revolver in his hand, with his finger on the trigger

"Show time"

**This is a big step up in the amount of words in this chapter, and I'm happy for it! Also check out my other fanfiction Age of Darkness. It's another Gravity Falls fanfic, and i bet you'll like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper and Pacifica held each other in their arms, never wanting to let go. Luckily they didnt have to.

"Pacifica I really wished I had told you earlier that I liked you.

"I wish I did too"

Dipper did the thing he most wanted. He pulled Pacifica closer to him, and thwy kissed. They both enjoyed every second of it, and they didn't want it to stop.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! A gunshot had shot the lights in the danceroom out, so it was pitch black for everyone in it, so they started to panic. Dipper held on to Pacifica with everything he could muster, but he got shoved to the ground and lost hold of Pacifica. While this was happening, Soos grabbed a flashlight fom under the DJ set and ran for the back up generator. He flicked it on, ame the room got flooded with white light.

When Dipper got up, he couldn't see Pacifica, and got worried because there was someone with a gun running around the shack. He ran up to Mabel, who looked scared.

"Are you ok? Have you seen Pacifica?"

I'm fi e, and no. I cant find Andrew either"

"Lets go find them" Dipper ran out of the room with Mabel following him. Thet looked all around the shack for them, but couldn't find them. When they got to the front door, they heard someone scream.

"Help! Someone help me!" It sounded like Pacifica. They ran outside and sathe hat Dipper feared most. He saw a man holding Pacifica and a gun in his right hand.

"What are you doing with her?" Dipper shouted

"Thats none of your business" He spat "Get him"

Out of the shadows, a boy with a wooden baseball bat hit Diipper in his back, and grabbed Mabel by her neck. The boy was no other than Andrew.

"Andrew how could you do this to me?" Mabel asked

Dipper started getting up, and his back felt like it was shattered.

"Listen here, Pines" Andrew said. "We need Pacifica for a job we need to do, and will return your sister when we are done. If fail try to attack us and get the two things you care about most, they will both be gone, and you'll be forced to live your life in misery."

"You can't do this!" Pacifica shouted through her teeth

"Oh, but we can" the man relied with a grin. Andrew hit Dipper in the back of the head with the bat, knocking him out. The last thing he heard were his two favorite girls scream theirs voices out.

When he woke up he was in a hospital, with Stan at his bedside.

"You ok kiddo? You have a mild concussion and wont be able to get ou of this bed for a day"

"Where are Mabel and Pacifica?" Dipper asked very concernly

"The cops couldn't find any evidence of the kidnappers. They are trying everything they can. You need to worry about getting your rest. Ill be right back." Stan got up and walked out of the room.

Dipper was very scared for them, but if the cops can't do anything, then he figured he'd have to find them himself.

Stan walked back into the room. "I have some people who want to see you" Tan walked out and in came Dipper's mom and dad. They looked so scared for Dippers health. They rushed over to them and gave him a kiss

"How are you feeling sport?" His dad asked. Dipper hadnteven realized it was Monday, the day they were supposed to go home. Now they can't go home because Mabel is missing.

"Dad I want to solve this mystery myself."

"I knew you would say that"

**I was ready to upload this UNTIL mcomputer crashed. I didnt save it and I lost EVERYTHING! I had to retype it but at least im done. It sucked typing it all over again but I got over it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you get to reading, I want to talk to you guys. I know the story is half or more then halfway over :( but don't worry I have plans to make a sequel :) So I want to get a beta reader. I know I make errors in my stories and I want an extra eye. If you are one and if you're intrested then PM me. Also, I want to submit my story to the Dipperxpacifica archive but sadly I don't know how. If you know how, PM me about that. On another unrelated note, I worked so hard on this one, and you guys will be happy to see that it is 1,000 words long! That is a record I am happy to break, but I couldn't do it without your guy's reviews that kept pushing me to make myself better. Thank you, you may now commence your reading.**

The next 24 hours were terrible for Dipper. Not being able to move or do anything while his loved ones were in danger was torture to him. Grunkle Stan tried to keep him company, but it was nothing like the company of Pacifica, which he longed for. But finally the next day the doctor let him leave, and he headed straight to the mystery shack with his parents and Stan. When they got there, cops were still trying to scrounge up clues. Dipper walked up to Blubs and Derland

"Have you found anything?" Dipper asked

"No, and we've been looking all day" Derland said in disappointment

"It would be really nice to have a fancy computer phone to help us" Blubs pointed out

Dipper walked around looking for clues. He checked in the shack, outside, and in the backyard, but nothing caught his mind. He decided to go back to the scene of he crime, thats where he realized that he forgot to check in the shrubbery. He checked every shrub, where he found a purple piece of paper sticking out at the bottom of one of them. He pulled it and saw an address

"Guys!" He screamed "I found a clue!" Everyone rushed over to him.

"That address looks like it's all the way in Denver!" Blubs informed

"How long would it take us to get there?" Mr. Pines asked

"If take get to the airport we would be there at nightfall."

"Then let's go" Dipper said eagerly

"Son, there is no way I'm letting you come, you have already been in danger and it has gotten you a concussion. I care about your safety and I can't let you come if we are dealing with someone with a gun"

"I got us this far, I'm going and you can't stop me!"

Dipper's father didn't want to argue with Dipper anymore, so he nodded his head and let him go with them. They all drove to the airport, which took a while since it was all the way on the other side of town. Mr. Pines hasn't seen Dipper for three months, so he tried to get some conversation in.

"So Dipper how was your summer?" Mr. Pines asked

"It was great, but it's a bummer that we have to leave."

"Im sure Stan will let you stay next summer."

"You wouldn't believe the stuff I've encountered here. This place is amazing."

"Yeah I would know, I came here to visit your Grunkle when I was a kid."

"Really?" Dipper said in amazement

"Yeah that's one of the reasons I sent you here, because my summer here was the best summer that I've ever had"

"I bet you've never seen one of these" Dipper pulled out journal 3

"What is that?" His dad asked. Dipper then proceeded to tell him about everything that had happened to him and Mabel this summer, and his dad was amazed by all the stuff they had done, and it reminded him of his childhood.

They arrived at the airport, payed for their tickets and hopped on the airplane. The whole ride there Dipper was worrying about them.

"I'm sure they are fine Dipper trust me we will get this sorted out, and so you can get more smootches" Stan said with a grin

"How did you know?"

"Mabel told me everything, she was freaking out"

"That doesn't surprise me"

MEANWHILE

"What do you need me for?" Pacifica asked while tied up to a chair next to Mabel

"Might as well tell them" Andrew said

"Go on ahead" the man said

"What we are doing with you is we will keep you hostage while he calls your parents. They will be worried sick, and they will pay any amount of money for you. You always flaunt your money in front of the whole town, so we figured you would be the perfect person to do our plan for." Andrew looked at his watch. "Would you look at the time, I'm going to bed"

"So am I" the man said, walking into another room with a bed init. Andrew made a bed in the same room as them in case they try anything funny.

"Mabel I'm so sorry that I got you into this mess and being so mean to you this whole summer. I really like your brother and I don't want you to think that I'm pulling some sick trick on you guys. I'm just really scared" Pacifica finished and started crying

"Pacifica if I could hug you I would, and I forgive you."

"You are so nice. Thank you" Pacifica thanked

"Don't mention it. Well we might as well go to sleep, I'm not staying up all night." They tried getting in the most comfortable spot they could in their chairs until they finally gave up.

"Goodnight Pacifica"

"Goodnight Mabel"

SECONDS AGO

"Dipper and Stan stay out here in case they try to escape. Blubs, Derland and I will go inside. You guys ready?" Mr. Pines asked

"I am" Dipper answered


	7. Chapter 7

Mr. Pines opened the front door as quietly as he could, with Blubs and Derland right behind him. From the front door they were walking into the lving room, and straight ahead was hallway filled with doors. On the right was a walk in kitchen.

"I'll search the kitchen, you guys search the rooms" Mr. Pines said. They nodded in agreement and went down their sepreate paths. Derland and Blubs slowly opened doors one at a time, first finding two empty bedrooms and a bathroom. They opened one more door slowly. It was pitch black because there was no window. They flicked the light switch and they saw the man sleeping in the bed in the room.

Mr. Pines didn't find anything in the kitchen but 2 doors and a dirty floor. He opened the door on his right to find a coat closet. He shut the door and opened the door to his left, where he found stairs leading to a basement

"Bingo" He took his phone out and put on a flashlight app and started walking down the stairs since there were no light switch. It was very hard to see, so he had to squint his way through. The basement smelled of dust and mold, much to his displeasure. He turned to his left to find a bar top, and under it were the girls tied up, sleeping in chairs. He was relieved to see them, and approached them.

"What are you doing here?" The voice made Mr. Pines jump, and he turned and saw a kid, looking worried. Mr. Pines had a bone to pick with this kid, and he didn't hold anything back while talking to him.

"Do you know the severity of the crime that you have comitted? You have kidnapped two girls, and you will probably go to juvy!

Andrew started getting closer to him. "I'm sorry, just..." Andrew pulled a pocket knife out and stabbed Mr. Pines. He screamed in pain, which woke Mabel and Pacifica up, frightened at the sight of Mr. Pines stabbed. In his pain, he dropped his phone, which broke it and flooded the room with complete darkness.

Blubs and Derland were searching for clues when they heard a scream come from the basement.

"We should go check that out" Blubs said prepared to go out the door, when Derland was grabbed by the man, who was pretending to be asleep so he could strike at the right time. He put a gun to his head and held him hostage.

"Help! Help me!" Derland cried in fear. Blubs turned around to see the hostage situation he was in. He pulled out his handgun and pointed it at him.

"Don't do anything you are going to regret" Blubs warned. The man threw Derland on the bed and and punched Blubs in the stomach. He ran out of the bedroom door

Blubs pulled out his walkie talkie. "Dipper, he's coming your way"

SECONDS AGO

Mr. Pines was in pain from being shanked he couldn't speak, while the girls look at Andrew in fear.

"You shouldn't have come here, now I'll be forced to murder your daughter to teach you a lesson" He took the pocket knife and put it up to Mabel's neck. She screamed in fear, and Andrew took it all in as a sign of victory for him. Mr. Pines, wounded from the knife, stood up and grabbed Andrew as the knife was centimeters away from ending Mabel's life. He took him down and chocked him with his bicep. Andrew gasped for air but couldn't get any to his lungs. He passed out.

Mr. Pines grabbed the knife and set the girls free

"Thank you dad. I missed you so much!" She ran in to a hug, and they were truly happy they were together again. Blubs ran downstairs followed by Derland to report the bad news.

"The man escaped outside, we couldn't capture him"

Mr. Pines grew a worried look on his face. "Let's just hope that Dipper and Stan can catch him."

**I have something awesome in my mind for Chapter 8, it should be great**


	8. Chapter 8

"Looks like we'll have some time before they go in and rescue them." Dipper said

"Kid, there's something I want to talk to you about." Stan told him

"What is it?"

"How could you fall for someone that has hated me and your sister, to the point where you would do anything to rescue them?"

That question hit Dipper like a rock to his stomach. He tried hard to think ofan answer. He remembers how she was so mean to his family, but for some reason, he still was in love with her

"I guess love is blind, and that's what I feel for her." Dipper answered him. Stan respected that answer, as that is what he felt for Dipper's "Graunt". He cared for her unconditionally. He has just never spilled his feelings for anyone, which sometimes made him sad. The only company he had in Gravity Falls were Soos and Wendy, and they worked for him.

"So what are you going to do when you leave?"

"I guess I'll just have to come here next year, if it's ok with you."

"Of course it is kid"

BAM!

The door threw open, and the man was on the other side. He had totally forgot about the kid he met on the night of the party.

"It's you!" Stan yelled

"If I were you, I would get out of my way. Unless you want me to give this kid another concussion." Stan threw an angry punch, which landed directly in the man's face. he was partially blinded in his left eye, but his ears worked just fine. he heard footsteps coming towards him. Not wanting to waste time since Blubs and Derland were closing in on him, he pushed Stan out of his way and ran for his black SUV. He drove off into the city.

"Get him!" Stan ordered, running for the police cars thy brought. Stan, Mr. Pines were in one with Dipper and Pacifica in the back, while Blubs and Derland were in one with Maback and Andrew unconscious in the back. They turned on their lights and sped off after him. It didn't take long since they were in police cars.

The man saw them speed up, so he grabbed an Uzi, which was obviously illegal. He broke his window and started spraying all over the streets. People started panicking and running in the closest building they could. The kids were told to take cover. They were getting closer to the car, which made it more dangerous for everyone, all while speeding through the small Oregon town. Blubs and Derland didn't think to call backup, as they are bad under pressure.

They soon close side to side with the man's SUV.

"Give up, you are only getting yourself in more trouble." Mr. Pines ordered to him. The man didn't see them get closer to him, and didn't realize that they were next to him. He pulled the gun from his side and fired at the car. Bullets landed in Mr. Pines shoulder and arm, but barely missed his head.

"Dad! Are you ok?" Dipper asked in fear. Dipper had had enough with this guy, and fury was building in him. He had hurt many people he cared about, and if he sat by and didn't do anything, he would explode. Mr. Pines had passed out from the shock, as he had never been shot before.

"Drive closer!" Dipper yelled to Stan, as he saw the man was targeting the other car. Stan listened, and got closer. Dipper opened his car door.

"What are you doing?" Pacifica asked.

"Something crazy." Dipper replied before giving her a quick kiss. He climbed out of the car and onto the roof.

"Kid, are you insane?" Stan asked

"Just drive closer to the car!" Stan did exactly that. Dipper, with all his leg strength, jumped from one car to the other, landing on the SUV's roof. He walked carefully to the broken window On the side of the car. He peeked his head in. The man didn't notice him, as he was trying to drive away from them. Dipper saw the gun on his lap, and with his quick reflexes he took it from him

"Give me that back!" The man yelled trying to reach for Dipper. He ran on the other side of the car to get away from him. The man got so distracted by Dipper that he didn't notice the road.

CRASH!

The car ran into a book shop with a devastating crash. Everyone got out to see he wreck, and Dipper was nowhere to be seen

"DIPPER!" The girls called for him, but there was no answer. When the man crashed, Dipper went flying off the hood. Everyone started to get worried, until they started hearing coughing from the bookshop. In a cloud of dust came out Dipper, who was bruised and battered. Pacifica ran to him for a big hug, relieved that he was ok.

Other cops came to the scene 10 minutes later, and arrested the man and Andrew, who had awoken from his unconsciousness. Andrew was charged for assault, and kidnapping, which led to about 1 year and 2 months in juvy. The man, whose name they found out was Adam, was charged for assault of a deadly weapon, illegal possession of a weapon, kidnapping, and running from the law. That added to about 40 years in prison. Everyone was tooken back to Gravity Falls, except Mr. Pines, who was tooken to he hospital. He turned out ok, but he had to get surgery for the 4 bullets found in his arm and shoulder. He came back 3 days later to Gravity Falls

"Kids, since we caught the kidnapper, it's time to go. Mr. Pines told them. Thy realized it with a heavy heart, and started packing their bags. Dipper couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Pacifica, so he jumped into the cart and drove to their mansion. He rang the doorbell and Pacifica opened

"I have to leave Gravity Falls. Before I leave, I want you to have this." He handed her journal 3.

"This will protect you from the crazy town and keep you safe. Don't worry, I'm coming back next year." Pacifica pulled him in for a hug and a kiss, and Dipper left. The Pines pulled up to the mansion, figuring he was here. Before he left, he blew one kiss to Pacifica, and she did the same

**I hope you liked it! I had lots of fun writing it for you guys. I intend to have a sequel to this coming out 8/25/14, so follow my channel for the sequel. Also my school starts tomorrow, so I won't be able to update as much as I would like. I hoped you like this fanfic, and I'll see you later**


	9. Chapter 9

IT'S FINALLY HERE! The sequel to this story titled The Return, has officially been posted. Now stop reading this and go feast your eyes!


End file.
